All the Time
by Written Saviour
Summary: Harry is a Bearer and after breaking a marriage contract does he and Hermione go to Lima in the hopes of getting away from the bad memories in Britain. SLASH & FEMSLASH Don't like don't read. Title inspired by Owl City
1. A Little Drop of Blood

**Hello my lovely readers, I know it is far too long since I wrote last, but seeing as it is such a special day today I felt compelled to do write the first chapter of a story I have been brewing in my head for a long time.**

**I hope you all will like and enjoy this little project that I have in store for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Harry Potter is Rowling's and Glee is Ryan Murphy's**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1 – A Little Drop of Blood

"Well don't you look nice, are you throwing a surprise release-party?" Harry said as he pocketed his wand in his jeans pocket. Harry had just finished dressing in the clothes Hermione had brought to the Hospital Wing the night before when Poppy had said she would release him.

"It's much worse, but I promise you I had no idea." Hermione said and ran a hand down her knee-long, one-shouldered purple dress. Her hair, which she had cut short a few weeks ago, was styled perfectly.

"Let me guess, one of Riddle's idiotic followers has claimed his throne and challenged me to a duel? Or maybe old Tom has found yet another way to come back to life?" Harry said with a smile, nothing had been able to put a downer on his mood over the last three weeks. Riddle and his minions had attacked Hogsmead on the last weekend before summer break, but with the help of Snape had the Order and several Aurors been in the village ready to attack. Harry had used all of his magical reserves in his duel with Voldemort but the Dark Lord had lost in the end. Harry had then spent about a week in a magical induced coma to help his reserves heal enough so they could start refilling.

"As I said: much worse. Ron has, with the help of Dumbledore, made a Marriage Contract binding you and him." Hermione said and instantly saw the anger in Harry's green eyes.

"What? Why would he do that?" Harry said running a hand through his hair not believing that the boy he had considered his best friend since he was eleven could do this to him. Harry knew that Ron hadn't taken the news of Harry being gay all that well when he had told them a year go, but he had accepted it and Harry couldn't believe that Ron was still bitter about Harry being the 'Big Saviour', he thought that they had talked it over.

"Because being a Bearer makes you a valuable asset in the reestablishment of the Weasley name. Ron sent me to get you to the Headmaster's office and he also wants you to wear this." Hermione said enlarging a short white lace dress, looking at in disdain; Ron really had bad taste.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." Harry said and had Hermione turn his jeans and tee into a pair of slacks and a white shirt; he was finally free and nobody was going to take that away from him.

"There you are my boy, wonderful that you came." Dumbledore said with a smile and that damn twinkle ever present in his eyes. Ron was standing beside his parents, dressed to impress, looking like the cat that had caught the canary. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked excited and confused, Harry had the feeling that they didn't know the complete truth. Remus and Severus was standing on the Headmaster's other side glaring at him and Ron.

"Not like I had any choice." Harry mumbled making Hermione stifle a giggle, even in the worst situations did Harry manage to have a witty mouth.

"Now that we are all here we should get started." Dumbledore said sounding way to happy.

"Actually Headmaster, I would like to take a look at the contract before I sign anything." Harry said making the Weasley matriarchs turn a shocked look to their son; they had obviously not heard about the contract.

"Well of course dear boy." Dumbledore said sounding mildly surprised, he had apparently hoped that Harry would just go on with it, but let Harry see the contract so he wouldn't look bad in front of the adults in the room. Harry quickly looked the contract through, he and Hermione both knew a lot about magical contracts as they had researched them in the hopes of finding a way to break Harry's connection to Riddle earlier on that year.

"I you don't mind me asking Professor, but when exactly did you take my blood that was used?" Harry asked not even looking at Dumbledore or Ron, he knew that if he looked he would lose his cool.

"When you were in the coma." Ron answered; Harry could easily hear the smugness in his voice making him want to gag. Harry knew very well that Bearers were seen as property, gender-indentified as female and he could effortlessly end up being auctioned off to the highest bidder if the wrong people were to find out the truth.

"Very well, I guess we're done then." Harry said turning to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go Harry? You could lose everything if you break the contract." Ron said sounding even smugger, if that was even possible, and boastful, it was clear that he thought he would get everything that Harry owned. If Harry had to be honest he would say that the redhead almost reminded him of Malfoy back in their first years at Hogwarts.

"Actually Weasley, that's where you're wrong. This type of contract only takes the amount of magic in the blood used from the party that breaks the contract." Harry said sounding tired, he had only just left the Hospital Wing, under strict orders from Madam Pomfrey to keep calm, and the stress he was under wasn't doing anything good for his still healing body.

"Are you really willing to lose your magic?" Ron said sounding shocked for the first time, he if any knew how much Harry loved magic.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I will only lose the amount of magic that is in the blood at the time it was drawn from the body, and as all of my magical reserves has just started filling up again after the final battle does it mean that there was next to no magic in my blood. Now if you will excuse me." Harry said and swiftly walked out the room, Hermione close at his heels.

"I can't believe that you are taking it all so calmly." Hermione said when Harry finally slowed down as they reached the ground floor and the Entrance Hall.

"Calmly? I'm breaking down fast." Harry said, tears pouring from his eyes, as he turned and sobbingly fell into Hermione's waiting arms. It only took a minute or two before Harry was out cold, his body had been way too weak to hand it all, and had to be carried to his rooms in the dungeons by Remus, who had followed them with Severus by his side. Harry had been living with Remus and Severus since the summer before his sixth year, as they had discovered the abuse Harry had suffered from at the Dursleys', when Severus had gone to check up on him as they hadn't heard from Harry, only to find him bloody and bruised in the cupboard under the stairs.

Seeing the boy she considered her best friend and brother made Hermione want to march right back to the Headmaster's office and kick Ron a place she knew would hurt, but she also knew Harry would disapprove, even after everything that had happened, and would need her by his side when he woke.

**Author Notes**

**I hope you all like my new story. Once again I'm very sorry that I haven't updated my other story in a long time, but my darling muse have been working overtime on several other stories, which I hope she will focus on soon so I can show you all my many ideas.**

**If any of you follow **_**Hummingbird**_**, can I say that I have several chapters sketched out, so I hope to get them out to you soon.**

**Written Saviour**


	2. Crash and Burn

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Rainbow2007, candinaru25, Seraphinus, sadymylady, Silvermane1, beauty0102, Paddy Gurl, devels angels, Idriss Pukka, midnight rainstorm, you guys really make my days.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my mother; she turned 50 today so Happy Birthday Mom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Harry Potter is Rowling's and Glee is Ryan Murphy's and the songs used belongs to Mariah Carey and Savage Garden**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2 – Crash and Burn

Harry was putting his books in his newly assigned locker as he listened to Hermione's mumbles as she read the list of extra credit clubs and activities they had been given by Miss Pillsbury earlier that morning.

"This is absurd, who would have thought that a school like McKinley could have so many clubs?" Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

"Relax Hermione; I'm sure we'll figure something out." Harry said putting his math book in his bag.

"Relax?! Harry you heard Miss Pillsbury, we only have a week to join a least one club. It would have been a whole lot easier had we been freshmen, then we would have had till the end of first semester. Do you think I could be a cheerleader?" Hermione asked looking at the list again. Harry blinked once before cracking a smile.

"You? A cheerleader? Sure, I think you be a cheerleader just about the same time I join the football team." Harry said with a chuckle. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't athletic, but running around with pom-poms sounded a little brainless to him.

"I guess you're right." Hermione said with a smile of her own, it was nice to see Harry smile again; he hadn't smiled much since the ordeal with Ron and Dumbledore a few months ago.

The first part of their first day went well, only one of their teachers so far had asked them to introduce themselves for the class, which Harry was grateful for. Harry had to admit that high school wasn't as hard as he had expected, but he had Hermione to thank for that. Somewhere between being 'adopted' by Remus and Severus and starting their sixth year had the two of them decided that they would go to the Muggle world after their seventh year at Hogwarts or when the war ended, whichever came first. Hermione had worked hard on preparing both of them for high school, even getting her parents to send them the needed material when they were at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione joined most of the student body outside when lunchtime came around. Almost all the tables were filled by the time they had gotten their food in the cafeteria, but they managed to find a table at the foot of the big stairs in the court yard area.

"Figured out which club you'll join yet?" Harry asked unwrapping the sandwich he had bought.

"Not really. There are a few that sounds interesting, but then again no." Hermione said giving Harry the list. Before Harry could give the list anymore thought did music start to play and a group of students began to dance and sing amongst the other students. All of them were dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with 'New York City' written on them. Harry had to admit that they were pretty good even though they were being ignored by most of the students. Just as soon as the performance had begun was it over again and Harry felt a little bad for them as none of the other students applauded.

"Not that I don't enjoy music to my food, but who were they?" Harry asked.

"I think it was the school's Glee Club, the 'New Directions'." Hermione said pointing at the list.

"Right, but why the performance?"

"Maybe it's their way of showing new students like us who they are." Hermione said stabbing at the food on her plate, which didn't look very appetizing. Harry just shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich only to spit it out instantly.

"I have heard stories about bad food in high school cafeterias, but this is ridiculous." Harry said rewrapping his sandwich intending to make and bring his own food from now on."

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, Harry and Hermione had the same classes except their language class after lunch, where Hermione went to her Spanish lesson and Harry to French. It was easy for Harry to tell that most of the students in French class weren't as trained in the language as him. Fleur had taught him some when she had joined the Order with Bill after the Ministry finally acknowledged Voldemort's return and Remus and Severus had also taught him what they knew.

"It will seem that my Spanish teacher is also the person in charge of the New Direction." Hermione said as Harry pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"How did you figure that out?"

"When Mr. Schuester was telling us our homework he also encouraged us to audition for the Glee Club. So what do you think? Should we try and audition?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean I like music, maybe more than most people, but I don't know about the singing. I don't even know if I can sing." Harry said with a sigh, he actually like the idea of joining the school's Glee Club, but the whole auditioning put a damper on his mood.

"I don't think you'll have any problems with the singing Harry. I've heard you sing in the shower and you have an amazing voice." Hermione said making Harry feel a bit better.

Friday morning at their assigned meeting with Miss Pillsbury Harry and Hermione told her that they would try and audition for the Glee Club. Miss Pillsbury seemed pleased with their choice and told them that she would let Mr. Schuester know and get him to tell them the when and where.

"Was is just me or did it seem like Miss Pillsbury has a thing for Mr. Schuester?" Harry asked when they sat down in their History class a few minutes later.

"Could be, she reminded me a little of Ginny back when she was into you." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Please don't remind me about that. She was creepy at times." Harry said with a shudder, Ginny may have gotten less into Harry over the years but both of them knew that Ginny hadn't given up on the idea of her and Harry becoming a couple.

Hermione was placing her Spanish book and notebook back into her bag later that day when Mr. Schuester asked her to stay behind.

"Emma told me that you and Mr. Potter want to audition for the Glee Club." Mr. Schuester said leaning against his desk. Hermione was about to answer him when Harry came in through the door.

"You're here early." Hermione stated knowing that the French classroom was located on the other side of the school.

"Mrs. Mills was telling us about French cuisine and one of the other students got sick after eating one of the snails she had brought to class, so she let us go early." Harry said feeling bad for the poor girls who had turned a sickly shade of green before she had puked into the trashcan.

"Mr. Schuester was just about to tell the when and where for our auditions." Hermione said sitting down on one of the front desks.

"Monday afternoon, three o'clock in the choir room. That will give you the weekend to prepare. Now is there anything you would like to know?" Mr. Schuester said clapping his hands together.

"Do you have any advice concerning song choice?" Harry asked hoping the teacher could give him a little push in the right direction.

"I think you should choose a song that means something to you, whether it is the meaning or the words that touches you."

Monday afternoon came sooner than Harry would have preferred. He and Hermione had spent most of the weekend working on their songs but they had both decided not to tell the other which song they had chosen. Remus had tried several times to get them to sing for him, but finally agreed to give it a rest if they each recorded the other's performance for him to see.

"Okay guys settle down. I'm sure all of you have noticed our two guests. Harry and Hermione are here to audition. Have the two of you decided which one of you that will go first?" Mr. Schuester asked turning everybody's attention to Harry and Hermione.

"I have decided to be the perfect gentleman and say ladies first." Harry said from his seat on the front row. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that almost all of the girls turned hungry looks his way; it was obvious that they had a thing for accents. Beside him Hermione stood, Harry could tell by the way she squared her shoulders that she too was a little nervous.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and I hope you'll like my singing. I have chosen this song because I've always liked Mariah Carey and this song just feels right when I think about the last few years of my life." Hermione said before giving the chords she had printed to Brad at the piano.

"_When you get caught in the rain  
With nowhere to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
And you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's okay, what you say is_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_And if you keep falling down, don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need to prevail  
What you say is_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_And when the wind blows, as shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid, there's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you, you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

_I can make it through the rain  
And stand up once again  
And I live one more day  
I can make it through the rain  
Yes you can  
You gonna make it through the rain"_

Harry smiled as Hermione finished, she was good, really good and he hoped he could do it just as well. Everybody began clapping when the music died down and Hermione instantly blushed, had she still had her long hair she would have hidden behind it.

"Very well done Hermione, I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to New Directions. The floor is yours Harry." Mr. Schuester said as he clapped along the others.

"You did so well." Harry said as he stood giving Hermione a hug before standing in front of the Glee Club.

"Good afternoon, I'm Harry and I've chosen this song because I feel that the words are something I've wished someone would have told me." Harry turned to Brad, hoping he wouldn't upset the man by his request.

"Would it be okay if I played myself?" Harry asked. Brad stood with a soft nod and let Harry take his place on the bench.

"You play piano?" Mr. Schuester asked surprised.

"For about two years now." Harry said with a small smile as he placed the chords on the stand. Harry had started playing the piano the summer he had been taken in by Remus and Severus as he had discovered it as a way to clear his head better than any of the meditation Severus had tried to make him do the year before.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves a little before placing his fingers on the keys. Not only was he going to sing in front of people he barely knew, but he had also chosen to play the piano, a thing he normally only did in private.

"_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"

Harry played the last notes before daring to look up, only to be met by the sound of clapping. The moment Harry stood did he end up having his arms full of Hermione, who was hugging him tightly.

"You were amazing Harry. No need for all the nerves." Hermione said with a chuckle. Harry just shook his head with a smile, he knew he didn't need all the nerves but after all he had been through in his life so far he didn't think that anyone would blame him for a little stage fright.

**Author Notes**

**I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter, because finding the right songs took longer than I thought it would.**

**Just to make something clear: I have nothing against cheerleaders, but being more bookish myself I've never had the urge to become one.**

**Concerning the 'bad food' comment do I have next to no experience with high school food, I just wanted a reason for Harry to cook a little more, which will be happen later on.**

**Remember that a review is the food of a writer, so I hope you'll a write one to let me know what you think.**

**Written Saviour**


	3. Santana

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: JasonDragon64, HPSlashAddict, JoshuaAlexander, Silverman1, Sakura Lisel, miapia, AmerliaPond1997, WizardShinobi, Murder the Gaa, Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, Sarahamanda Klaine, beauty0102, tsuki107, 917brat, Janieceal, beauty12, Lizzy Pheonix, megipegi, Lesliebobo**

**You guys always make my days so much better.**

**A few of you asked questions and I'll answer does at the end of this chapter**

**On a little extra note: 'All the Time' is part one of the trilogy that I have planned**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Harry Potter is Rowling's and Glee is Ryan Murphy's**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3 – Santana

"Are you ready? Severus asked after he finished lining up a number of vials and a small crystal ball, no bigger than a tennis ball, on the kitchen table. It was early Saturday morning, Harry and Hermione had just finished their first month as members of New Directions.

"Do I have a choice? Don't answer that." Harry said, he really hated the fact that despite time and effort was his body still healing mostly because his magic still wasn't a 100% making his healing lack speed.

"You know you don't have to be here for this, I'll most likely sleep the rest of the day and I'm sure that a certain Latina wouldn't mind your company." Harry said giving Hermione a teasing smile. To be honest did he not want her to see him weak and the potions Severus wanted him to take would most certainly knock him out for several hours.

"Nice try Mr. Potter I'm not leaving, but I may invite her over." Hermione said knowing that Harry had been right in the prediction that he had made almost two years ago. When Hermione had confronted Harry about him being gay in the beginning of their sixth year had Harry told her that he was almost completely sure that she would end up with a girl one day.

"Well I would tell you I told you so, but then you won't call her and end up sitting by my bedside all day instead." Harry said with a cheeky smile. Harry had noticed all the hidden looks Hermione had send in Santana's direction almost from the first day, many of which was returned by the cheerleader.

"If you two have finished your bickering, then maybe we could get on with it." Severus said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sure, sure. The sooner we get this over with the better." Harry said shuddering in remembrance of the foul taste of the potions.

"Good, now hand out and sit still." Severus said and placed the crystal ball in Harry's hands. Harry hoped that the results would be better as Severus and Poppy had forbidden him to use magic till his reserves was at least 80% preferably more; his magic had grown steadily over the last couple of weeks and had the last time been at about 60%. Harry closed his eyes and focused his magic to flow towards the ball.

"Looks good, the light level indicates that you have reached 75%. I think your reserves should be fully restored by the end of next month." Severus said sounding pleased as he took the crystal ball and placed it back in its small wooden box.

"Nutrition, Bone-strengthener, Muscle-relaxer and Anti-Crucio." Severus listed as he gave the potions to Harry one by one. Harry was almost used to the tastes by now, but that didn't mean that they tasted less horrible. The Nutrition potion, which Harry had started taking after finally getting away from the Dursleys, was the least horrid at the bunch as it didn't really taste of anything, but it did have a bitter and almost moldy aftertaste. If Skele-gro had been bad back in his second year then the Bone-strengthener was about ten times worse, it tasted absolutely gruesome and he always felt like his bones had been pulled to their limits afterwards. Harry was pretty much only taking the Muscle-relaxer, which was incredibly sour tasting and had a coppery aftertaste and it always left him feeling like his muscles had been used for days without rest and he was always shaking after, to make it easier for the Anti-Crucio to reach the damaged nerves with most of it potent remaining and that potion always made him feel like his body was vibrating.

"Come on Harry; let's get you back into bed." Remus said wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and lifted him from the chair, he hated that the potions they used to heal his cub always left him in such a vulnerable state.

"Do you need anything before you drink this?" Remus asked placing a vial with the dark blue Dreamless-sleep potion; it would let Harry sleep peacefully through eventual pains.

"Shirt of." Harry mumbled as he tried to sit up. The muscle-relaxer not only made it near impossible to move without assistance, it also made it hard for him to speak. Remus sat on the side of Harry's bed watching him sleep; his cub looked so small covered by the black sheets. Remus really hated that Harry, the most gentle, sweet and loving boy he had ever met, had been through so many things in his short life never really getting a break or a chance to be happy.

Hermione leaned back against the headboard of her bed not able to keep her mind focused on her homework. She had called and invited Santana over just like Harry had suggested but not even the beautiful Latina was able to keep her thoughts very far from the boy she considered her brother.

"You're not really listening to me are you?" Santana said from her place on the floor. Normally Santana would hate being ignored but she knew Hermione was worried about Harry. Santana had only known the two Brits for a month but she already felt very protective of Harry and she knew she wasn't the only one; all of the Glee Club's girls, even Rachel, had in just a few days declared Harry their honoree little brother, there was just something about that sweet and green eyed boy that screamed 'Love Me'. Santana also knew that most of the boys liked him just as much; Puck had even started to teach Harry how to play the guitar.

"I'm sorry Santana, I just hate that Harry had to go through this every other week." Hermione said rubbing a hand over her face. She and Harry had not told any of their new friends the truth about their past but the New Direction kids knew that it wasn't all good.

When Harry woke later that afternoon did he find himself curled against someone's legs and he could feel fingers running through his hair. Normally Harry would have jumped up to get away, but his head was still foggy from all the potions.

"Morning Brit Boy. Sleep well?" Santana asked softly, she had been watching Harry sleep for a little while quiet content just running her fingers through his silky black locks. Santana had to admit that Harry had a nice body despite being petit and she was sure she would have jumped him had she not been lesbian and Harry into boys.

"Mhh. What are you doing in here Santana?" Harry mumbled as he sluggishly said up, the sheets pooling in his lap.

"Hermione didn't want my help for her Spanish homework so I found something else to entertain me." Santana said with a flirtatious smile.

"I don't see how watching me sleep could be classified as entertainment." Harry said running his hands over his face and through his hair to try and clear what was left of the foggy feeling.

"A little more than you would think. Do you know that you almost purred like a cat as I stroked your hair when you slept?"

"Hermione mentioned once that I'm somewhat feline-like." Harry said as he stood in the pursuit of clothes. Santana was about to answer when she noticed a big number of scars and evidence of several wounds scattered all over the pale skin of Harry's back. Santana felt slightly nauseated of the ones that looked like puncture wounds, she might not be a professional when it came to wounds but if you combined Coach Sylvester's training and what she had seen when she had visited her mom at the hospital, where she worked as a doctor, did several of the scars look no older than two or three years. Santana was even sure that some of the long scars running across Harry's back were even younger but it was hard to tell.

"What the hell happened to you?" Santana asked standing to get a closer look, the care she felt for the younger boy had increased tenfold.

"What? Oh." Harry said looking over his shoulder only to want to smack himself for letting Santana see the evidence of his horrendous past.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say? Your back looks like someone has used knitting needles for acupuncture." Santana said running her fingers over the circular scars on his shoulder blades, she could tell that they had been more visible than they were now.

"Not knitting needles no." Harry said with a dry chuckle hoping to put an end to this conversation before it really began.

"Oh no mister you're not getting out of this so easy, it's not every day you find out the Saviour was a victim of abuse." Santana said. Harry froze at her words, not only could Santana tell that he had been abused but that she knew he was the Saviour made his insides run cold; he had hoped they could have stayed unknown in Lima.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, his back still towards Santana, grabbing the sweatshirt he had picked from his drawers tightly with his hands making his knuckles turn white.

"About the abuse or you being the Saviour of the Wizarding World?"

"Both, but mostly the latter." Harry said pulling the sweatshirt over his head and sat down in the window seat looking down at the garden, he could easily see Crookshanks' red fur in the dusk.

"Let's just keep it simple and say that my Aunt and Uncle didn't like me very much." Harry said running a hand through his hair again.

"And the puncture scars." Santana asked sitting down beside Harry.

"My Uncle's favorite punishment besides a good beating was flogging, usually with the buckle end of his belt." Harry said with a shudder, he had promised himself not to think too much of his past.

"So you are a witch?" Harry said turning the attention onto Santana.

"My Abuela is a witch, but mom is a Squib. Abuela taught me when I was younger and then I turned 7 and went to Salem Magical Academy till I was 13."

"7 to 13? They must start educating young witches and wizards in the States."

"They do, but a full education lasts till we turn 17 just like in Europe; but I wanted to be a normal High Scholar."

"Now you don't have to keep secrets anymore Mione." Harry said when Hermione joined him and Santana in the kitchen half an hour later. Harry and Santana had talked for a few minutes more before going down to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them all.

"What are you talking about Harry? I'm not keeping any secrets." Hermione said not knowing what he was talking about."

"It would seem that our dear Latina here also has magic running through her veins." Harry said with a smile before turning back to the steaks he was cooking. Hermione turned a surprised look Santana's way.

"Now this is over, could one of you tell me where Remus and Severus are?" Santana asked as the two men had been in the house when she had arrived earlier."

"Saturday is their weekly date night, so they are having dinner in New York." Harry said placing a plate in front of each of the two girls.

**Author Notes**

**I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

**A couple of you have asked a few questions, so I'll try to answer them.**

**First of: Ron only got the a little bit of Harry's magic when Harry broke the contract because there wasn't much magic back in his reserves after the battle. Ron would have gotten a lot more magic had Harry's reserves been full.**

**Second: Dumbledore could draw up the contract because the laws concerning marriage contracts say that you can still be forced into a contract till you turn 18 as many of the children concerned still is in school after they turn 17.**

**Third: The songs used in the previous chapter were 'Through the Rain by Mariah Carey' and 'Crash and Burn by Savage Garden'.**

**Fourth: None of the Weasleys really liked what Ron and Dumbledore did, but all of it will be explained on a later point in the story.**

**Fifth: I know the whole Harry/Kurt thing is a bit cliché, but I have several other Harry Potter/Glee stories planed, but not yet written.**

**Remember that a review is the food of a writer, so I hope you'll a write one to let me know what you think.**

**Written Saviour**


	4. Never Alone in a Fast Car

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Seablue eyes 9311, Dedelle, Guest, JoshuaAlexander, Liesliebobo, krynny, JasonDragon64, megipegi, Silverman1, Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, vampireharry the 2, beauty0102, beauty12, lance215, Sarahamanda Klaine**

**You guys always make my days so much better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Harry Potter is Rowling's and Glee is Ryan Murphy's**

**Harry and Hermione during duets**

_**Santana during duets**_

_**Both singing together**_

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4 – Never Alone in a Fast Car

Harry sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair; since going to Lima had he never felt so lost. Kurt's dad was currently in the hospital and had been in a coma-like state for two days.

"You look like someone that just ran over a puppy." Santana said sitting down beside Harry in the back of the choir room, they were the only ones there so far.

"I just want to help Mr. Hummel, I just don't know how. I mean I know how it just takes a potion and he will be up and about in no time flat, but I don't know how to do it. I can't just walk into Mr. Hummel's room and force the potion down his throat." Harry said; it hadn't taken long for him to fall for Kurt after he and Hermione had joined New Directions. Hermione and Santana had tried to make Harry man up and ask Kurt out, but the side effects of his past was haunting in the background every time.

"Breath Harry, you're cute but I don't really want to perform CPR on you. But the other thing I'm sure I can help you with." Santana said before kissing Hermione on the cheek as she joined them.

"You look positively green Harry, is everything okay?" Hermione asked reaching out a hand to feel if he had a fever.

"I'm fine." Harry said knowing Hahhhh

that he wasn't fooling either of the girls.

"Okay guys before we begin, Harry has requested to sing a song. Harry you're up." Mr. Schue said as he entered the choir room. Hermione had been the one that had suggested that he should sing for Kurt, even though the counter tenor had proclaimed he didn't want them to sing for him or his dad.

"I know you asked us all not to sing for you Kurt about how everything is going to be okay or that God is there to help and seeing as I don't believe in God I won't." Harry said and handed Brad the chords for his song.

"_Never alone  
When your hope has been broken  
And the fear is unspoken but true  
You're never alone  
Like a dream in a child  
Or a childish dream in you_

I'll do anything that I can do  
To show you my love and comfort you

When you can't seem to find your way home  
And when life gets too hard  
To face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
So you're never alone

You're never alone  
Like a tear in the ocean  
Or a star on a clear winter night  
You're never alone  
When the courage you needed  
Has been all but defeated in you

I'll do anything that I can do  
To show you my love and comfort you

When you can't seem to find your way home  
And when life gets too hard  
To face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
So you're never alone  
Never Alone  
Never Alone  
Never Alone

When you can't seem to find your way home  
And when life gets too hard  
To face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
I will walk with you  
I will walk with you  
So you're never alone"

When Harry finished and everyone were clapping could Harry see the smallest smile on Kurt's sad face.

"You're sure this is going to work?" Harry asked as Santana parked at the hospital.

"Of course I'm sure, my plans always work. Now I'm going to give you fifteen minutes before I'm going to call you, seeing as Kurt will have his turned off." Santana said. After a quick stop at the nurses' station did Harry use the short walk to Mr. Hummel's room to clear his nerves, not only was he going to be alone with the boy he loved but he was also going to trick him to save his dad at the same time. Inside the room did Harry find Kurt sitting reading a magazine in the chair by his father's bedside; Harry could see faint tear tracks on Kurt's pale cheeks.

"Hey Kurt. Can I come in?" Harry asked poking his head inside after knocking on the door.

"Sure." Harry could hear on Kurt's voice that he would rather have him stay away.

"Any news?" Harry asked softly hoping Santana would hurry up cause even though he loved Kurt was the idea of being alone with him completely nerve wrecking.

"Nothing yet. The doctor keeps saying his vitals are good and that they can't say much more before he wakes." Kurt said looking at his dad; new tears presenting themselves making Kurt rub his eyes.

"I'm sure things soon will get better." Harry said. Kurt's response was cut short as Harry's phone started ringing.

"Hello? It's for you." Harry said handing Kurt his phone.

"Santana? Why can't you just...? Sure, relax I'll be right there." Kurt said with a sigh and gave Harry his phone back; a spark ran through Harry sending shivers down his spine as their fingers touched.

"You would thing that someone whose mother works at the hospital would know their way around. Will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?" Kurt asked standing from his chair. Harry nodded with a soft smile and watched as Kurt left the room. Acting quickly Harry followed the instructions Severus had given him and sucked the potion into a syringe and with the help of the IV drop got the potion directly into Mr. Hummel's system just like Severus had said. Now all he could do was wait and if everything went well would Mr. Hummel wake later that night with no side effects of his heart attack.

Less than a week later was everything back to normal. Mr. Hummel was back home and at work leaving the doctors baffled at his quick recovery. Harry smiled as Sam did a little dance down the hall after his and Quinn's duet. Harry had chosen not to do a duet as the idea of being up front at Sectionals didn't sound that good to him. Santana and Hermione were going to sing in Glee Club later that day and he had yet to hear their song.

"You're sure that you don't want to sing with one of us?" Hermione asked taking a few of books out of her bag and placed them in her locker.

"Crystal." Harry said with a smile as he kissed Hermione's cheek and walked towards his next class.

"Brit-Boy seems happy." Santana said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder.

"He is just happy that everything went well with Kurt and his father last week, but the longing looks he sends Kurt's way is almost too painful to watch."

"And if he wasn't that stubborn I would have locked him and Kurt in the janitor's closet till he fess up." Santana said with a sigh, she had really come to love that boy and seeing him pining after Kurt and not doing anything about it really made her want to either kick his ass into gear or just hold him close.

"**We simply fit together  
Like a piece of apple pie  
I will be vanilla ice cream  
And I'll sing you lullabies  
I will love you in the moonlight  
And I'll love in the day, always**

_I love the time we spend  
Like a watch from an old friend  
I will help you keep your smile  
Promise me you'll stay awhile  
I will come to you in need  
And I'll help you when I can, when I can_

_**Stay with me**_  
_**Promise me you're never gonna leave**_  
_**Stay with me**_  
_**Let's try to be the best that we can be**_  
_**And take our time**_

**We always joke together  
Laugh 'til we're rolling on the floor  
I like the way you dance around  
When you're running for the door  
I will come to visit you even  
When we're old and gray, always**

_I love the way you make me feel  
When you're asleep, I'll take the wheel  
Make sure to call when you get home  
When you're driving on the road  
I will come to you in need  
And I'll help you when I can, when I can_

_So _

_**Stay with me**_ (**stay with me**)  
_Promise me you're never gonna leave_  
_**Stay with me**_ (**stay with me**)  
_Let's try to be the best that we can be_  
_**And take our time**_

_I will come to you in need  
And I'll love you when I can  
I'll love you when I can  
__**I'll come to you in need  
And I'll love you when I can  
I'll love you when I can**_, _always_

_**Stay with me  
Promise me you're never gonna leave  
Stay with me  
Let's try to be the best that we can be  
**__And take our time__"_

Everybody clapped and whistled when Hermione and Santana finished their duet.

"Really great you two. Beautiful, but I don't think it is right for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said.

"Just say that you don't think the judges will accept a duet by two girls." Tina said as Hermione and Santana joined Harry at the back row, sitting on each side of him.

"You're right Tina, but that is unfortunately how it is and if we want to win Sectionals we'll have to perform the songs that will please them the most." Mr. Schue said before letting them go.

Harry clapped along with the others after Mr. Schue had announced Sam and Quinn the winners of the duet competition. Harry knew that Rachel and Finn had worked on making Sam feel more welcome and had on purpose done a bad duet the day before, because there was no other explanation for Rachel not giving something her best.

"Mr. Schue? Harry and I would like to do a duet." Santana said and stood from her chair before Mr. Schue could get on with his plans. Santana had planned the duet since Wednesday afternoon where she had forced Harry into it; she had even gotten Puck and Sam to help by playing their guitars.

"But the duet competition is over." Mr. Schue said confused.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that all other duets are banned." Santana said and got Puck to help her place four stools in front of the others while Sam got the guitars.

"Well then, the floor is yours." Mr. Schue said and sat down beside Artie on the front row. Puck and Sam started to play and Harry took a deep breath before focusing on his friends.

"**You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere  
Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
Me, myself I got nothing to prove**

_You got a fast car  
I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money  
Won't have to drive too far  
Just 'cross the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living_

**You see my old man's got a problem  
He live with the bottle that's the way it is  
He says his body's too old for working  
His body's too young to look like his  
My mama went off and left him  
She wanted more from life than he could give  
I said somebody's got to take care of him  
So I quit school and that's what I did**

_You got a fast car  
Is it fast enough so we can fly away  
We gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way  
_  
**So I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**  
_**I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**_

_You got a fast car  
We go cruising to entertain ourselves  
You still ain't got a job  
I work in a market as a checkout girl  
I know things will get better  
You'll find work and I'll get promoted  
We'll move out of the shelter  
Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs_

**I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**  
_**I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**_

**You got a fast car  
I got a job that pays all our bills  
You stay out drinking late at the bar  
See more of your friends than you do of your kids  
I'd always hoped for better  
Thought maybe together you and me would find it  
I got no plans I ain't going nowhere  
So take your fast car and keep on driving**

**I remember we were driving, driving in your car  
Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**  
_**I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**___

_**You got a fast car**__  
_**But is it fast enough so you can fly away  
You gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight** _**or live and die this way"**_

"That was beautiful you guys. Why didn't you do this for the competition?" Mr. Schue said as he clapped with the others who where all smiling and whistling.

"Because I wanted to sing with Hermione." Santana said before accepting a kiss from her girlfriend.

"And I would rather not be up front." Harry said with a shy smile as Hermione placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

**Author Notes**

**I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Songs Used:**

**Never Alone By Jesse Bonanno**

**Stay with me by Colbie Caillat**

**Fast Car by Tracy Chapman (cover by Boyce Avenue)**

**Remember that a review is the food of a writer, so I hope you'll a write one to let me know what you think.**

**Written Saviour**


End file.
